Password
by amey27
Summary: Kura-"If i had known, i wouldnt have said that" Syao-"Do you really mean that? Honestly!" K-"Just shut up! Your acting like 'him!" S-"Are you in love with me?" K- "What if I am?" K-"If you knew it would turn out like this, why did you come?" R&R :D
1. Password: 10193

**Click.**

A blue screen lit the small room of a mid town house with a bright hew, making the person in front of the computer shield her eyes from the light.

**Password: 10193**

**User Id: SweetCherryBlossom**

With a small smile sakura looked over the list of emails and seeing the last email sent to her only made her smile broaden, and her eyes gleam with joy.

**From: LittleLoneWolf**

**Topic: Re; Juliet (!)**

**Hey! Sorry I missed you earlier, Cherry Blossom! I was dragged to the mall by the four demons of hell ;;**

**Message me the next time you get on :) Oh! And, Cherry, its your turn today :D (!)**

**Love Always,**

**Your Little lone Wolf **

The girl muttered a 'Damnit' seeing that it was her turn today. She smile as she read the closing one more time. She always loved when Little Lone Wolf sent her emails.

Sure, she hasn't met him and real life, but she already had a feeling that they were meant for each other like tomoyo and eriol, or like touya and Mizuki (Who by now has twins).

Leaning back in her chair with a sigh the girl dreamt of how Little Lone Wolf would look. After all he was coming to japan soon.

**Amey27: OK guys, FYI, where there's ' (!) ' Ill be saying something about it below this part :) Tell me how you liked the (Short) First chapter.  
****Questions are gladly welcome too! Oh! and I wont do the usual 'Hi I'm sakura/ syaoran' things, since you already know who is who!**

(!) Juliet: This has a great significance to the story, and you will be seeing the name lots in this story :P

(!) Your turn: Sakura and Little LoneWolf are playing 20+ questions! Yes, the game that guys dread!


	2. password: Tomoyo

Amey27: Omg! I woke up yesterday and checked my emails, and nearly fell out of my chair!! This is a whole new record for me! Thank you!! Ill answer a few review now :)

**I.aM.M3:** Your right :) 10193 is the day sakura met Syaoran. I really didn't think anyone would notice the password much! Yes, im going to revise,but only when the stories done, I hope you keep reading! And yes, I'm going to make the chapters longer!

**Shiona Acitiu: **The summary is a bit confusing at first, but you'll get it :D 'K' stands for kura, and 'S' stands for syaoran. The things after, are parts of what they're going to be saying in the story.

**Breathlessnightxx:** They are both 15 in the story. :)

* * *

**Password: Tomoyo**

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" said a soft whisper as I moaned in my sleep and roll over.

"Sakura-chan!" The voice sounded annoyed, but I ignored it. Bad choice on my part!

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Screeched the voice irritable as I literally jumped out of my bed, looking quite alarmed. Once I found Tomoyo next to me giggling, I scowled.

"Yes Tomoyo?" I asked irritated. She gave me a innocent look. "You where up talking to _him _all night, weren't you?" she asked with a small sigh. I nod, hesitantly. "How'd you know?" She pointed towards my face, and I went to the mirror to look.

I laughed as I saw what she meant. On my face was a perfect in print of half a key board. Once I was finished laughing, she threw my alarm clock at me. With my natural reflexes, I caught it, and read the time. Oh crap!

"HOE!" I yelled, diggin through the mounds of clothes on my bedroom floor for my uniform.

oooo

Ultimately, I got to school just in time once again! Yay! score 1 for Sakura! And then the teacher lectured me infront of the whole class...Score 1 For sensei. But seriously, whose counting the scores. I look to the back of the class room and see tomoyo put a quick dash in her note book with a small smile gracing her cruel face. Scratch that. Who _Else _is keeping score?

"You know sakura, if you never pay attention in class you'll flunk." Whispered Tomoyo as I sit down in my chair. I look at her with a untrustfull look and quickly whispered "Tell someone who cares." She shook her head at me disapprovingly as I slowly zone out to the wide world of the Internet.

I smile silently to myself as i remember last nights questions.

_To: LittleLoneWolf  
From:SweetCherryBlossom  
Re; Juliet_

_Hey! I know, my turn today so here they are D!_

_1.Do you sleep with stuffed animals? Srsly!_

_2.Whats the most embarrasing thing youve done?_

_3. When will I be able to meet u?_

_4.If you had 1 wish what would it be?_

_5.Whats the funnest thing you've done?_

_Ill be awaiting your reply! _

_Love always,  
Your Cherry_

_Satisfied with the message, sakura crawled into bed for a few hours of sleep._

Sakura surpressed a giggle as she remembered the first question. 'I wonder what his reply is going to be!' she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep in the middle of class.

0o0o0o0o0

"Like I was saying!" Growled the teacher as he attempted to wake up Sakura from her nap. "We are going to have...

**Amey27:I'm so sorry! Ive been enjoying my love life too much and I neglected to update. Ill try to update sooner next time. And make the chapters longer! Btw ill edit this in the morn.**


	3. Password: Eriol

**Amey27: Mkay! heres a chap to say sorry for being late with updates :) Yes its true! My Love Life .**

* * *

**Password: Eriol**

"Like I was saying!" Growled the teacher as he attempted to wake up Sakura from her nap. "We are going to have...a fun quiz!" The class groaned as the teacher assigned students to pass out the papers.

Poking sakura with a pencil seemed to wake her up in time for her to receive her paper, and instructions of wt to do from the guy. How nice, right? Considering sakura tho...she wouldn't even see the blush that showed on the poor guys face. Yawning quietly, sakura took a look at her paper and sighed. Hand it to terenda to give out a math quiz when she's 'resting her eyes'.

Beside sakura, tomoyo laughed quietly to herself, knowing exactly what sakura was thinking. Hey at least its better than a S.S quiz! Tomoyo knew how much sakura hated those as well. Tomoyo glance down at her completed quiz, and continued to study her friend with a mix of emotion playing across her face.

Sadness; Mainly because sakura had no idea what she was getting into with her internet relation shop.

Hate; She was informed by touya about what would happened, and warned not to do anything about .

Envy; She, too, wanted to love someone like sakura did.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could See terenda looking her way so she began to doodle on her not book with a sharpie, so he knew she wasnt getting answers from Sakura.Yeah...like anyone would ever be that dumb.

O0ooO0oO

"Come on Kura! Lets have lunch together today!" Said tomoyo with a look of pleading on her face. Sakura smirked. "Eriols gonna be there right?" Tomoyo visibly paled and nodded. "I think ill find a nice tree and think today!" Tomoyo glowered at her friend but knew sakura was too stubborn to argue with.

Sakura walked away with a small skip in her step, and tomoyo watched her leave with a sigh.

"HEY TOMOYO!"

"EEEK!" Tomoyo put a pale hand to her chest, trying to calm down her heart. "You really have to stop that!"

Taking two ear plugs out of his ears, eriol look questionably at tomoyo and said "Huh? Did you say something?" Tomoyo shook her head, contemplating weather to kill eriol or kura. Both would take a load off her back.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Asked tomoyo as she sat down next to eriol, who looked pleadingly at her bento.

"Ill tell you if you feed me!" said eriol, almost drooling. Tomoyo almost grinned at how silly this boy was at times. "So tell me."

"ahwana gno whif mah kozen caun stay win won of your Swallow guest bedrooms" said eriol, while gulping down food.

"Ok, one more time, but in English please." said tomoyo irritabley.

"I want to know if my cousin can stay in one of your guest rooms." said eriol in clear english.

"What?!" Said tomoyo, her jaw hanging open.

"Sakura is there cause she has no where else to go, but your cousin?!"

"Yeah," said eriol. "He has no where else to go."

"I guess he could. We would have to get his room ready tho." Said tomoyo with a sigh. "Whens he coming."

Eriol took a quick look at his watch and said "His plane should be in, in about 3 hours."

--

**From: LittleLoneWolf.  
To: SweetCherryBlossom  
Re: Juliet**

**Answers:**

**1) Yes i do. (Blame my sisters.)**

**2) Sleep walked down the street in my batman pj's.**

**3) Soon.**

**4) For you to be happy.**

**5) Met you.**

**Love yah,**

**Your LittleLoneWolf.**

Sakura's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest when she read answer number 3.

"Soon we will meet..." Whisper sakura, over joyed.

**Tomoeda Air Port.**

All eyes were on a messy brown haired teen as he entered the Air Port with a smirk, behind him an old man called for his attention saying something along the lines of "Xiao Lang, your car has arrived."

**Amey27: KK so all your guess' where wrong for wt the teacher was going to say! I'm sorry I couldn't help it Well no cliff hanger this time, and ill tr to update more!**


	4. Password: What!

**Amey27: Sorry for the really late updates guys I'll try to get in at least 2 this week. I wont be able to update tomorrow because i have something special to do 'Winks'!**

_"Soon we will meet..." Whisper sakura, over joyed._

**_Tomoeda Air Port._**

_All eyes were on a messy brown haired teen as he entered the Air Port with a smirk, behind him an old man called for his attention saying something along the lines of "Xiao Lang, your car has arrived."_

* * *

**Password: What?!**

"YOUR DOING WHAT?" Sakura's usually soft, angelic voice peirced through the usually quiet Daidoji (?) mansion as she learned the new about the guest. Tomoyo sweat dropped, she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Gees 'Kura tone it down an octave!" said Tomoyo calmly, rubbing her ringing ears. Sakura took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch. _'I am so going to give this guy a hard year!'_thought Sakura with a wicked grin. Tomoyo saw the look and quickly started praying for the poor boy.

"Anyways, hes going to be moving in tonight, so please wait at least till the morning to kill him." Sakura smiled at this comment and made a mental not to go to the store later.

Skipping to her room, sakura started to plan out the whole day in her head, to be safe. But little did this girl know she is going to have a day as rough as this boys too.

**Morning in the Daidoji Mansion and all is hell.**

Bang!

Crash!

Boom!

Snap!

Crackle!

Pop!

Several noises could be heard coming from the mansion, but none sounded delightful... you could say it sounded like someone had just put two teenagers that didnt know each other in the same house. Oh, wait! Someone did!

"Why you little!" Sakura said frustrated, trying to get her school uniform top away from her cat, kero. The cat finally let go of it sending sakura flying back and crashing into her closet door, which flew open due to her weight. Bang!

Quickly getting up Sakura stepped on a box and it broke making her fall to the ground once again. Crash! While this happened someone came into the room hearing the noises and caught the girl as she fell. Unprepared for that to happen, the person was sent to the ground with the poor girl in his arms. Boom!

**Meanwhile...**

In the kitchen Tomoyo was preparing breakfast. Bacon and eggs mmm! Snap! Tomoyo flipped the pan so that the contents got thrown into the air. After a second, she swiftly caught them in the pan and put it on the burner again. Crackle! Pop!

**Back in 'Kuras room  
****(Sakura pov)**

I rubbed the back of my head where there surely was a bump forming and muttered a "Itai!". Slowly opening my eyes I gasped, seeing someone i didn't know under me. Possibly the person who cushioned my fall. He moaned and opened his eyes upon hearing my gasp, and my breath caught in my throught. Amber eyes stared at my emerald orbs as I did the same to him. I quickly gave him the old once over as I got up from on top of him, not wanting to be rude.

He had messy chestnut hair that would make any girl want to touch it, and a nice build. He obviously works out ofter. And his eyes, oh those eyes are to die fo...Ok snap out of it kura! You have little wolf, remember?! You shouldn't be after another guy! I shook my head vigorously and looked back at his questioning eyes. He looked like he wanted to ask me a question.

But before he could mout a word a giggle errupted from the door way. I looked over to only see a camera. Oh god!

Amey27: OK chapter 4 done! Please review, ill edit this one once im out of school today. Sorry if my grammar is bad.


	5. Password: If tomorrow never comes

**_Hey guys! Yeah.. I'm aware that I am a lazy ass who never updates her stories, but! gasp A new update has now arrived. Yup. Dont expect another one any time soon. Or maybe not :P It depends on how happy I am with this particular chapter and the reviews. Umm... More news! If you have read any of my other stories, and are wanting an update, tell me. I really like to procrastinate. (No way!) So, maybe you will give me some enthusiasum! On other news, IM BACK! Yes, I have a wonderfull reason to have not updated in what seems like years. Yet another suprise. I was busy being bumped from house to house, and ended up living with the aunt and uncle from November, 08 to August, 09 (Blah!) So... I should stop rambling and let you read ;P_**

**Password: If tomorrow never comes**

Oh god!

Sakura threw a slipper at the retreating form. Tomoyo burst out of the room laughing, with Sakura hot on her tail. Crashes could be heard from Sakuras room, as their visitor tried unsuccessfully to puzzle through what had just happened... what was happening to him. Why his heartbeat was so... irregular.

**-Later at school-**

"Lunch! Finally! I thought the torture would never end!" Yelled Sakura, bursting out of her Math class. She tore down the hall as if her life depended on it and hurried to get her locker open. There was some Takoyaki (Sp?) with her name on it, and a , snuck in to the side. Tomoyo soon caught up with sakura and laughed at her antics. Sticking her items in her locker, tomoyo grabbed out what sakura could swear was a home made lunch. For a second, Sakuras eyes got hazey and she choked back a sob. Toya, her father and mother always used to grill her about her appetite and love for . Tomoyo saw the look and kicked sakura in the shin. "Oww!" She yelped, bouncing around on one foot. Losing her balance, she fell backwards. Right onto a poor passerby. "The heck? Quit doing that, will yah?" Sakura groaned and took one look at the stranger, and bolted, leaving him and Tomoyo in her dust. "Who the heck is that?!" Asked the guy, ruffling his already ruffled chestnut brown hair.

"come on!" Says tomoyo, darting the way sakura had, not moments before.

"Kuuuuuuurrrra!" Squealed a voice, interupting Sakura's delight of a lunch. The next thing Sakura knew was that she was on her back, with her best friend hugging her. "Hey Kura? Have you met Li?" Ask Tomoyo, after she had gotten off of her poor friend. She took one look at who moyo had geasured to and said "Kinda..." "Well then! Li, Sakura, Sakura, Li." Awkward silence followed the introduction and tomoyo was insistent on starting something. Later into lunch, tomoyo asked Sakura to grab something out of her back pack next to Li. Sakura leaned over to grab the pack, and tomoyo had a brilliant thought. She nudged sakuras butt slightlywith her foot, causing her to topple over on Li, causing them to...

once again find themselves in a compramising position. If you thought it couldnt get any worse, you were wrong.

"Eriol!" Said Tomoyo, suprised to see him. "Well well well.. what do we have here?" Asked Eriol, eyeing Sakura and Li as they untangled themselves. "Tomoyo.." Growled Sakura, "I'm going to murder you." Tomoyo only laughed at this threat. Sakura didn't mean it. She never did.

"God. Why do you have to land on ME all the time? Stupid little brat." Li groaned. 'Oh shit.' Thought Eriol, smiling enthusiastically. No one EVER tell sakura shes stupid, or a brat. Kittens are killed when people say that. "Well, its been nice knowing yah cuz." Eriol says, moving to sit next to Tomoyo to watch the volcano errupt.

"Listen here you ass. I have no control over gravity. I trip, and the world goes on. But I am definitly NOT stupid. If I was stupid, I would be like every other girl in this god forsaken school, drooling over your sorry ass. Actually, I feel sorry for them. They all think your a god. AND! I am definitly not a brat. You have known me for all of six hours. You have absolutly no right to be judging me just because I'm short, and trip alot. Got that?!"

Li nodded, dumbly. What was he supposed to say? She had a point.

**English-Class--**

"Class, today, we will be starting a long term project." Said our teacher. You could feel the dissapointment in the air. "You will each be pared with someone for this, and will be that persons shadow for the next three months. No, I am definitly not suggesting you go and stalk this person. Just stick together. I am having you do this project because I have observed seceral classes, but something is missing. Trust. No, not trust with your teacher, but trust with your peers." The class groaned in almost perfect unison. "And, after the project is over, we will be going on a retreat." Yup. That perked their intrests. Now they were listeing.

"So! One by one, come up here and draw a name from the box, please be mature about who you get." Unlikely.

One by one, people went up, and pulled from the box. Ken - Haru, Mina - Sataru and so on.

"Sakura."

I watched as she walked up to the box, and pulled out a peice of paper. I was suprised to hope that the name on the paper was my name.

"Eriol." I felt flattened, I dont know why, but it sure didnt feel well.

"Li." Called the teacher. I didnt hear him. I had my eyes locked on Kinomoto.

"LI" This time I heard him, and walked up, noticing the confused look on her face.

I looked at the paper and read it out loud. "Tomoyo."

**((((Review)))))**

**Thanks for reading, sorry if my grammer is shitty.**


	6. Password: Shadow of Love?

**Hey guys, another update.. sorta. Umm.. Remember, I love Reviews :) makes me wanna write more!! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Nothing much to say.. so, enjoy. And happy new year!!**

**Password: Shadow of..love?**

Soon after class ended, I was called to the front of the room where the professor was standing with Li, and by the look on Li's face, he really didn't know what was up. Well.. I guess that makes two of us.

"Sakura, I have noticed that you and Li don't get along well.." Began the teacher. I groaned inwardly. Please no, lets not have this conversation now..

_an hour ago:_

_A whistle blew _

_"Up, Sakura!" Called the gym teacher._

_Walking up the the plat form, Sakura sighed, ran up to the pole, and gracefully jumped and landed on her back in the middle of the mat. Easy_

_"Up, Li!" Called the teacher. _

_Li stood up, and waited._

_"Is there something wrong?" Asked the gym teacher after a minute. _

_"Can you raise the pole higher? I can jump that in my sleep." Said Li. I bit my lip trying not to scoff. _

_Abiding, the teacher raised the pole. Li bowed his thanks, and like I had done, ran and landed gracefully._

_I snorted out loud. "That the best you can do gaki?" Li got off the mat and looked at me, fire in his eyes._

_"Nope. Why, you think you have a chance of beating me kodomo?"_

_The gym teacher, loving a challenge, sent the rest of the class to the bleachers. All that remained on the gym floor was the teacher, Li, and I. The teacher raised the bar a foot higher and Li smugly stepped up first. _

_Standing back, I crossed my arms and watched as he did this one as gracefully as the last one. Like a wolf.._

_Taking my turn, I also, once again pass this round. _

_This continued on for the rest of the hour until the bell rang._

"So.. what about it?" Asked Li, clearly exausted from his day as was I.

"I want you to Pair up for the project. You two need to learn to get along. I just know it. "

Sighing, I took up my bag and shot a fake smile. "Okay, thanks."

Looking at my skeptically, the professor added "No getting out of it."

"Mmkay.." I said with a yawn.

I left the room, and as soon as I got out of the school, I sighed heavily. Dammit. Damn me. God hates me, doesn't he?

* * *

"...and I really think that you should try and.. hey, are you listening to me?!" Tomoyo ranted. I nodded. "Sakura, all I'm saying is that you should at least try to get along with him. Hes not all that bad.." she went on, but my thoughts turned else where.

After another five minutes, I looked up at tomoyo and smiled. "Im going to bed." Tomoyo sighed. "Sleep well."

()()()()()

Turning up the music, I turned on the computer and was greated by a letter, swooping around my desk top. I clicked on the icon and began to read with a small smile evident on my face.

**Amey 27: Brain fart :( No idea what to do now.. I haven't slept much lately.. guess that's why I'm finally updating! Lots of love. **

**Read and review please (I know the story is turning out kinda crappy, but ill try to get it going!)**


End file.
